In my head
by Klaroline Forever
Summary: Caroline Forbes never thought she would ever give in to the mighty Niklaus Mikealson but she couldn't help it he had gotten in to her head and she couldn't get him out


**This is my first ever fanfic well actually its the first time ive ever written anything so tell me wahat you think wheather i should continue or stop and just go back to readng everybody elses. **

* * *

Dear_ Diary,_

_So life is going fine these days-i think. Bonnie's dealt with the fact that her crappy mother had decided to leave her again-well that's what she wants us to believe. Elena is still dealing with Alaric's mess. Oh yeah speaking of Elena thankfully Stefan is getting back to his old self again. And me...well personally i think i must be going clinically insane because i can't believe what is going round in my mind these days considering all the other (much more important) problems that we all have to deal with._

_All i can think about is his strong but gentle arms around me and his left hand gently resting on the small of my back holding me closer to him than i would originally liked. I couldn't help but get lost in his deep blue eyes-why is someone so awful so friggin' gorgeous._

No Caroline stop it you can't possibly think these things about someone like that!

Caroline threw her diary across the room disgusted with herself. She dragged herself out of bed and jumped into the shower. She stood in the shower letting the warm water run around her body washing away her madness. She got out of the shower with a clear head feeling relaxed walking out of the bathroom only to be faced with her problem.

Klaus with all his gorgeousness was in her room casually leaning against her window sill with his trademark smirk on his face looking Caroline up and down. If Caroline still had a beating heart it would have skipped like a billion beats right now, she was so thankful that breathing was an unnesscessary action as a vampire because she just coudln't do it. She was staring at him for so long that she didn't realise he had moved closer until she noticed she subconsiously stepped backwards. That trademark smirk appeared popped up again _damn he is gorgeous when he does that...NO! Caroline you can't think about the _big bad hybrid _in that way. Yes he may look as if he has the most perfectly chisled body and the cutest dimples on the most gorgeous face and...NO! Caroline seriously get a grip. Wait when did he get this close. _

"Your quite the daydreamer aren't you love."

"Well its kinda hard not to stare at you" _Oh my word Caroline what did you just say._"I mean...mm...yep theres no way to recover from that" She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks she was just thankful that as a vampire that wouldn't show.

"Well...sorry to just drop by like this but" _and there is that smirk again _"I've noticed that ever since the ball you've been trying to avoid me" _He planted those questioning eyes on my face which didn't help my thinking process._

"And what would give you that idea"

"Well only yesterday i saw you cross the road and walk down down the other side of the street just because i was coming towards you"_ O crap he noticed that i thought i was being subtle._

"Actually for your information i saw a dying pigeon on the other side of the road and i thought i would help it get better" He looked at her confused. _Ha! that has you stumped._

He full on laughed at this comment "You are a vampire, not only are you a vampire but you are one of the very few who tends to feed on animals and then you expect me to believe that you randomly decicded to save one" _Yeah actually that doesn't make very much sense damn it Caroline! Damn him for always making me this stupid._

"OK I'm just gonna throw this out here." _Yeah you take charge of the situation for a change. _"I don't know what you do but what ever it is it messes with my head and weirdly enough i don't like that feeling so yes i have been avoiding you because i don't know how to be around you, not that i want to be, but i would you rather you just leave me alone so i could figure things out in my head" It was then that Caroline realised that in the middle of her major rant she had dropped her towel and Klaus like the gentleman wasn't even staring and waited until she was finished talking to tell her. She was highly embarassed she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her again now feeling very self concious about the fact that this was the only thing seperating her naked body from his eyes.

He decided to break the slightly awkward silence. "Don't worry love i didn't see that much" Which was hardly reassuring when he was smiling like a twelve year old boy showing those adorable dimples.

"Well i would appreaciate it if you would step into the bathroom while i put on some clothes"

"As you wish, sweetheart" He said smirking the whole way until he reached the door and around "But you don't have anything to hide anymore so i don't see what would be so wrong with me staying in here"

I don't know what came over me at this stage but i walked right up to him our faces inches apart looked straight into his perfect blue eyes. "What do you want from me? Why me? Why have you got this big obsession with me? Why not Elena? Why not any of the other girls you've met over the centuries?"

He was as shocked as i was "I want a chance Caroline, and to answer your other questions its you because your special your strong and full of light like i told you the other night. It's not Elena because she is just a pretty girl there is nothing else about her and i'd rather not get in the middle of the whole love triangle the Salvatores have going on." _That comment made me smile which then made him smile _"You are like no other person i have ever met and i have met a lot of people." _He raised his hand to my cheek and i couldn't help but lean into it slightly, closing my eyes at the pleasure of his touch. _"I would never hurt you Caroline." _Man he does put up a good arguement. I wonder if he is actually serious or if he has a motive behind his actions like he normally does. He is Niklaus Mikealson the big bad hybrid he can't possibly feel this way about me. But maybe the only way i find out is if i give him that chance. _

She reached up to take his hand away from her face but she didn't let go of it which did't go unnoticed by him. "How can i be sure that this isn't part of one of your many plans?"

"Have i ever lied to you. I told you i loved your honesty so i think i should give you the same in return"

She decided to jump right in and go for it "Niklaus Mikealson i would like to invite you to spend today with me and if i feel like your not just trying to play me i think i might just take a chance with you"


End file.
